Mom of the Pack
by derektwolf
Summary: I appear to have become a mother to a few more than expected; not all of them human. (Rated T for future chapters just to be safe and sadly I own none of the characters)
1. Chapter 1

All mothers are built upon a maternal need to comfort and protect their children; I certainly was. However unlike most parents, I had a great deal more children than most. Technically only one was mine but the others all held a certain special place within my heart. A place that they could never be removed from. They also always appeared as though they had the greatest intentions; even though at times they didn't go about them in the greatest of ways.

Compared to most children mine were different; they weren't all human for starters. Between them they made an odd bunch that stretched from a human to a hunter to a banshee and of course to a rather large amount of werewolves. This didn't stop me from loving them all equally. I'm still shocked that I didn't notice with Scott at first. Being a nurse my first conclusion was that he was on drugs. Werewolves seem to be hyped up with adrenaline and mixed in with a bit of testosterone sure makes our lives an adventure.

I haven't been officially classed as the mother of the pack but that doesn't mean it needs to be for it to be true. I'm like an agony aunt at time with the amount of times I've had to help them. Even the reclusive Derek Hale has come to me for help. From the first meeting with him I knew that he needed a mothers touch. A mothers touch that would undoubtedly help him release the burden that he had placed upon himself. And even though some of the others had mothers of their own, I was the one that they came to if they needed to talk. It wasn't because their parents ignored them. It was because, unlike with their moms, they couldn't discuss all there supernatural worries but they could with me.

This may be easier to understand if I give you examples...


	2. Scott

The relationship with my son was the strongest; naturally. To me he was still that little boy I introduced to the world all those years ago. However, what I hadn't wished upon him was for him to discover all the big bad things in the world. With his secret and the arrival of his father he was quickly thrust into a world of which I'd tried to have him avoid. He was also becoming more of a teenager. Snappy and withdraw being his main emotions. To be honest it was a bit infuriating.

"Scott, tea's ready!" I yelled up the stairs. Expecting him to be down within a second considering he was a teenage boy; also a werewolf. And after being informed by Stiles that they needed more to eat, I had expected him to be down in two seconds flat. Seriously, that's what boy's are like.

However, as I sat there after my third call upstairs I knew he wasn't heading down any time soon. With a sigh, I stood up. Making my way towards the stairs with brisk steps. I wasn't in the mood today; I'd be working late tonight.

After reaching the landing, I approached his door and giving it a brief knock. I walked in.

I had planned in my head to walk in and straight away ask my son why he wasn't coming downstairs when I had asked. Maybe adding a bit of irritation and slight anger to my voice. That voice that all parents had when voicing there concerns to children. Trust me it takes skill to perfect that thing and I am number one at it; I have a lot of children.

Except, after entering I didn't need to ask at all or use the voice. I knew what was wrong. My son was suffering from a broken heart.

He lay on his bed, staring absently at the ceiling with nothing but the ceiling above him in mind. A forlorn expression on his face as he attempted to stop himself from breaking. I knew this expression as I had worn it when his father had abandoned us and I had forever hoped that I would never see it breach my sons features. This defiantly wasn't what I ever wanted him to experience. Far from it.

He ignored my presence as I settled on the side of the bed. My left hand now grasping his. He gave no recognition that he even knew of me except for a small twitch of his hand.

I knew that pestering the information wouldn't work with him but rather the patients to let him speak on his own, years of practice had taught me this. He'd tell me as soon as he was ready. The only exception to this rule was Stiles of course but that boy was a right nuisance. Scott always gives in to him, probably for some piece and quiet. I love Stiles too though, the way only a mother could love him. No that boy could charm anyone with his cheeky grin.

But back to Scott who was slowly pulling himself up onto his elbows. Once in this position he took a few deep breaths before turning to look me in the eye.

"She dumped me," he whispered with such defeat, it made my heart clench in sympathy. My baby boy.

I grabbed onto him and pulled him into a fierce hug. An attempt to shield him from the sorrows. I knew in my heart I couldn't possibly do that but I'd damn well try to.

As he began to silently sob into my shoulder I rubbed his arms, muttering reassurances as I did so.

"I know sweetheart, I know. It'll get easier I promise." I lie, it never gets easier. No matter how many times you say it or think it. It will always feel like someone ripped out your heart and stomped on it. But there was always a hope that one day he'd find that right person.

He pulls away ever so slightly, his eyes teared up. A shimmer of gold in there depths.

"How can you be so sure? You've never been with anyone...in...in...ages," I should have been angry I know but the hiccup in his voice told me he didn't mean it. He was lashing out at my own failed relationships to ease the ache in his heart. The way any man or women would do.

I look down at our still grasped hands, I remember when my hand dwarfed his but now it is mine that is dwarfed. I begin to rub small circles into his palm as I look him dead in the eye.

And with as much promise I can master, I say, "I know because I am your mother. I can promise you that deep in my heart that I know everything will be fine one day. You'll find that special girl or guy, I've heard Danny's a looker." That earns me a teary laugh but at least it is something.

"Yeah, he gets that a lot but he's not my type. Complete wrong gender," another watery laugh but at least the tears are dying down.

"Well, whatever suits you. Now we have some pizza down stairs that is dying to be eaten," I smile and he does too. A porper one. "How does that sound?"

"Great mum, just great." With a hug we're heading down stairs. I hear him whisper, "I love you" and quickly whisper it back too.

"Awww, so sweet"

Both of us stare in shock at what we found. Stiles in our kitchen eating our pizza.

"Why don't you just help yourself, Stiles?" I said sarcastically with a laugh. Oh, that boy.

He didn't answer, didn't have a chance to. Scott was by his side in seconds and after ripping the pizza from his grasp, was off. He kissed me on the cheek and ran upstairs, an angry Stiles behind him.

"Quit hogging the goods, fluffy," was all I could hear from upstairs. Which was soon followed by a thud.

I scoffed, "boys" before finding my own plate still there. Pizza untouched.


	3. Stiles

Oh Stiles, my second son and child. He is always the most...enthusiastic of them. He always has the most energy which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Unless your a new werewolf trying to control your emotions. Scratch that, unless you are any werewolves or anything with the will to breath. The way he goes on at Derek and Derek hasn't even snapped yet. It just goes to show you the sheer control that boy has over his wolf self.

Although I go on about how, at times, Stiles can get on my nerves, I still love him dearly. I don't know how I'd handle not having him magically drop in to cheer up our day with his constant garble of speech. And when Scott is having one of those days where all his worries come crashing down around him Stiles is there to cheer him up, mind you no teenager should have the kinds of worries they have.

I owe Stiles a lot and I thank him. Sometimes with words but sometimes with little gestures. Like making his favorite tea or letting him off for climbing around my house like a possessed chimp. Seriously, I'm amazed he hasn't fallen off and hurt himself yet. If he did though I doubt he'd tell me in fear of facing my wrath which isn't as bad as they make it out to be.

Now, out of all my children, Stiles is the one I worry about the most. Not because I think he's an idiot or anything but rather because he's the only one who doesn't have an ability. The werewolves are self explanatory and so is Allison with the training she has. Even Lydia can do something, she's joint with Stiles on worry off me.

But Stiles, he's the researcher. The man with the plan, the one who shouldn't be put into battle. In my mind anyway.

He was a very independent boy, never asked for help unless necessary. Probably has something to do with who his father is. If your father was the Sheriff wouldn't you want to show that you were just as brave and strong as them. You would.

So Stiles bottles it up at times to the point where you know he's about to break. He needs a mother and sadly due to his mothers death, he hasn't had that mother figure in his teenage years to comfort him. I am happy to be that person. He's as much as a son to me as is Scott because he's always round.

I remember one time I had just come home from work. A long and hard shift that had left me knackered and dying for a cuppa. So to find Stiles in my living room, watching some mind numbing television show. Well I'd hadn't been exactly thrilled.

"Stiles! What have I said about dropping in?" he hadn't turned to look at me but I continued, only now regretting it, "I said...a person needs to be inside the house! You can't just waltz in! What if I thought you were a robber or mu..."

He'd turned to look at me then, his face a picture of distress and confusion. My words caught in my throat and my ranting completely dissolved into nothingness. Another one of my babies was hurt. Another one of my precious boys.

Coming out of my shocked stature, I rushed over to where he sat on the couch. Settling myself next to him, I encased him in my arms. A cocoon of security, an attempt at protection

"Sweetheart, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm so sorry. But can you tell me what's wrong? It'll help," I settled back on the couch. His head resting on my shoulder at my fingers brushed through his hair in a soothing manor.

Instead of answering he nuzzled his head into my shoulder, his grip tightening not wanting to let go, and his tears got worse. Sobs now shaking his skinny frame.

I knew something dreadful must have happened, and upon inspection of my surroundings. I noticed absolutely nothing out of place.

"Shhh, shh, shh, It's ok Stiles. It's ok, sweetheart. I promise, ok. Shhh," I rocked him gently. The motion of such that was usually used to calm a squalling baby or infant. But in this case, to comfort a breakinf soul.

"I...I...d..don't kno..ow wh..at to doo..o," Stiles hiccuped out.

Rubbing circles on his back with one hand, I tilted his chin up to look at me with the other.

"What don't you know, sweetheart?"

Taking in gasps of air and wiping his nose, he whispered brokenly, "I don't know what to do? I want to help but...I...I can't."

Seeing the tears well up again, I repeated my previous methods of comfort. Once I was sure I was safe to continue I asked, "Help what?"

"My dad," I almost didn't catch it he said it so softly. His eyelids fluttering shut. I'd heard a rumor that his father had been removed from his job for a while.

I also knew that there was nearly a 100% chance that Stiles would end up believing that he was the reason behind it. The poor sweetheart was always protecting his father, I could see it by how he acted and from the incidents that Scott had informed me of. Usually acting especially rashly to protect his dad, his only parent.

Resting my chin on top of his head, I spoke, "That is not your responsibility, nor was it your fault." He was about to argue but I cut him off, "Ah, ah, I know what you're thinking and it is not that. Ask your dad and I bet he say the same thing as me. It isn't your fault."

He pulled away, "But if I wasn't questioning all the time, or interfering...I..."

"Would make our lives boring?" I injected, "Stiles, it isn't your fault."

And a small spark of belief shone through, "Guess your right, your always right."

Now that was a lie, I stood up and moved towards him. Pulling him into a hug I offered, "How about we go get some milkshakes?"

A smile formed vastly on his face, red faces and puffy eyed he laughed, "Yeah sounds good, should I call Scott?"

"Yeah we'd better"


	4. Derek

**I own no one and I hope this is up to standard**

* * *

Derek Hale, as I used to know him, was an accused murderer for his own sisters death. This being his reappearance into Beacon Hills, my home.

I have to admit he was good looking and Stiles seemed to have taken a great pleasure in annoying him. And although I'd heard a massive amount of complaint coming from my two boys, he didn't seem as bad. I mean sure he didn't like to speak and yeah he did sort of glare at everything but if you look into his eyes mayb...now that I think about it I have never been around when he hasn't looked murderous. Oh no wait...there was that time when I was at the supermarket. Yes I saw him there and had a pleasant conversation with him.

I remember that day well, mainly because it was my only day that month where I hadn't had to work slightly late than expected.

I was out shopping, I'd run out of food. Surely the last shop had only been a week before, which truly baffled me. How on earth could two people go through a full shop in a week...but then I remember Stiles and I don't bother questioning it anymore.

Anyway, so I'd been in the tin isle picking up whatever would be the quickest to make. When I'd literally bumped into the one and only Derek Hale; he has a really firm chest - probably a six pack under that shirt. Get your head away from there, Mel.

"Oh I'm sorry...ugh Derek right?" where had all my words gone. Oh I knew where, they'd left at the sight of his face. He looked terrifying this close up, no wonder the boys were always saying he could probably murder someone.

He didn't say anything but his eyebrows rose in a sort of way as if he were confirming that 'yes his name was Derek'.

I nodded, as if I understood this man, "Scott mentioned that Isaac is living with you, you know Isaac Lahey. He's on the Lacrosse team with him."

A huff was my answer with another eyebrow movement, is that the only way to communicate with this man.

"So are you his guardian now?" another eyebrow movement and a nod, I feel so honored.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot; hopefully this would be enough of a sign that I didn't care how reclusive and intimidating he looked. Even though I knew that he knew that I was lying. He's a werewolf with super hearing and sense of smell; so the ultimate lie detector.

And even though he knew I was faking he still answered, I finally got to here his voice, "Yes...I'm his guardian" pointing at me he asked, "I...ne...need your help slash opinion on something..."

"Hold on did you hunt me down?"

His face went blanch; as though he was caught with a hand full of sweets. "Yes"

"Then it must be important"

"Yes, it is"

The only reason his man would need me were if it had something to do with my boys. "Is it one of my boys...are they hurt? Are they in trouble? What happened?"

Frustration flashed in his eyes; he is the most emotional unemotional person I have ever met. You can have people like that, don't judge me.

"Nothing happened to them...it's about Isaac."

"Oh. What seems to be the trouble?"

He actually scuffed his feet together, I never thought I'd actually see him do that.

With a pause he said, "I need a parents help. I'm his guardian now and I don't know how...to be one honestly." Scratching behind his ear he continued, "Social services say they need to check the place out. Make sure it is a good enough environment and I thought that if I asked you...then you could help me make my home look suitable enough."

"I'll help you"

I don't know what I expected after that, maybe him to go somewhere with me. Maybe even for him to start asking questions. What I didn't expect him to do was to hug me. It wasn't awkward or forced, it was like one Scott would give me.

Derek was honestly happy and relieved that I was helping him to keep his ward, Isaac.

I'd helped someone who deep down was kind and cared for those he was responsible for. He wasn't the horrible person people believe him to be.


	5. Isaac

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

Now as I have previously told you I had a conversation with the one Derek Hale about Isaac. Mainly about his well-being and the inspection of social services. But once that inspection had passed with minor alterations needed, I thought that Isaac would be happy with a home.

However, as you may know Isaac was kicked out of his house by Derek Hale. He's staying out of my way that boy, I know that because I saw him dive into someones garden to get away from me. For a Alpha he is really stupid at times, honestly.

Isaac is a sweet boy, even though he went through a stage where he rebelled but don't all teenagers. His was mostly due to his freedom from fear of his father, which is pretty understandable. What that man had done to that boy was unspeakable. I've never been told the full extent of what that man did but from having Isaac live with me, I know that it has scared him deeper than thought. On the occasion of Isaac moving into my house I knew it wouldn't be easy but I never expected some of the things that happened.

You had the whole fiasco with Allison for starters. I didn't want to pick sides about it either, both boys presented valid points as to why there was the correct way. Isaac was dating for the first time I believe and Scott was still torn up over a hard break up; I'd dealt with the aftermath with that to a certain extent but it couldn't be fully fixed. Just to reiterate I do not pick sides. I love my boys. Love them to bits but they aren't half dumb. They both think they love her but if she has chosen then Scott or Isaac can't change that love.

The only problem with Isaac though is that he tries to hide his pain. He tries to hide the fact that something someone said or did did in fact hurt him emotionally or mentally. I hate to see him like this; I hate to see any of them like this.

Another thing I have noticed that has become a habit of Isaac's is to sneak in my room at night and sleep in the armchair or on the floor beside it. And no matter how many times he says he only came in to guard me I know for a fact it is for another reason entirely.

He has nightmares, more like night terrors of what I assume are actual memories. When he has these night terrors and he knows I'm awake he stays in his room, faking sleep. It is worrying to say the least, he's still technically a child and should be comforted. Even adults need to be comforted sometimes.

I respect his privacy though, if he wanted me he'd come and see me. A small part of my brain always told me to go ahead and go into his room but with Isaac...I needed a different approach.

So waiting in my bedroom hoping to catch him out to sneak into my bedroom to sleep/guard me was my plan. Not one of my best but it'd work, hopefully.

I didn't know which night might be the night he wanders in so it really was pick of the draw. I'd already stayed up and neither time had he needed to be near my bed in that chair. This isn't bad, rather amazing as it means he isn't hurting but it does mean that I could miss him again. So no talk and comfort.

Third night in 7 days of staying up was that day however, pretty proud of myself.

I faked sleep, evening out my breathing. Been taking lessons, Scott says it could save my life. I could fake knocked out.

So when I heard the first whimper I started evening out my breathing; just like I'd been taught. I could hear him tossing and turning, whimpering all the while. It was so difficult not to get up right then. He was obviously in pain. If that man, who dared to call himself Isaac's father, was still alive I'd kill him. Forcing him to endure everything that he'd done to Isaac but all at once. To show him what he'd made him feel.

Wow spending a bit too much time around Derek. Anyway I could here the gasp as he woke up, his breathing coming along in short gasps. It went silent for a couple of minutes before I once again heard something. Footsteps coming towards my door, sound of the door handle turning, slight creak ad it was pushed open, a hiccup caught in his throat.

I stayed faking as he situated himself in the armchair. Nuzzling his head into it much like a dog would or a sick child. His head was beginning to droop so I knew I needed to speak up.

"Isaac, sweetheart, are you alright," I'd only used the whispers but he jumped. Pushing himself into the armchair like he wanted to be swallowed up by it. No this couldn't do.

Sitting up, I patted the bed next to me. "Come here"

He hesitated but edged closer eventually. Silent but shaking.

Once he was sat beside me, I gently pulled him into a hug. So that his head was under my chin. His arms wrapped around me. He still hadn't spoken which was probably as he was biting his lip.

"What was your dream about?" No answer, "Was it about your dad?" A flinch, "He did awful things to you didn't he?" Another flinch. "You know if you ever have a bad dream you can wake me up." He looked up confused.

His tear stricken face caused my heart to tighten, breathing slightly harder. What sort of monster could look him in the face as he hurt him? What sort of monster could hurt him?

"But...you..u neee..d to sleee..p too," childlike hiccups to go with a childlike answer. He needed a mom.

"That's what mom's do, sweetie."

"But you're Scott's...mom," how wrong he was. I was a mom to an entire pack.

Looking into his eyes I said with as much conviction as I could manage, "No, I have more than Scott. I have Stiles, I have Allison, I even have Derek. And I have you. I have an entire pack of children. And seeing you hurting without me to help you hurts me. So if you need me wake me up. Can you do that?"

He smiled faintly and sleepily, tired out from the ordeal. He lay his head on my chest and spoke, "Love you, mom"

"I love you too, Isaac" then we both went to sleep.


	6. Allison

**I don't own the character**

* * *

Allison was the first girl that I adopted, thank goodness. I mean I do love my boys but ugh they're boys. Smelly forget to do housework boys; who play sports and eat...a lot. But Allison was a great change, someone who I could finally take part in girly talk with who wasn't a relative or a friend from work.

I always secretly wanted a girl but I was blessed with a boy; not that I minded, I love Scott.

When she had been dating my son, we had done loads together. Of course our schedule had to be worked around the monsters and stuff but we managed. Mostly anyway.

We did girly things that she often didn't do. I remember a spa day once, it had been a great day. No distractions, no emergencies, no work...no boys.

Alright I admit there had been a boy, or rather a man, who had been working at the spa and he was hot. He was younger than me but not by much and me and Allison had done a sort of mother daughter bonding thing where we talked about every boy that we found attractive. This conversation which if we did now would be awkward. Its so much mope complicated now, Isaac and Scott are the problem. So now we don't do that but other things.

Mentioning that we were currently going on not a spa day but a we're hungry and want to eat rubbish days. Otherwise known as go to a burger joint day; ice cream and milkshakes galore. Gorge on fast food to our hearts content.

We, however, we're still in the car. At first we had chatted quite admirably but now we were silent. I failed to remember when we had gone like this but as we drove silently I began to pick up every little noise.

The sound of the exhaust, air from the radiator, my own breathing; but what grabbed my attention was the sound of sharp intakes of breath coming from Allison's direction.

Now don't get me wrong, I should have realized earlier but damn that girls a trained assassin basically. She hides her emotions amazingly well.

Now unlike the boys, girls can be more open with there emotions but I also know that they can snap easily too; this worried me. She's a trained assassin! So I did what I do best, compromise.

"Allison, where'd you want to go? We can stay in if you don't feel up to it." I saw her briefly sniff and mumble something under her breath, "What'd you say, honey?"

She sat back, sighing in defeat before croaking out, "No...no..I want to go out. Sick of being indoors."

As we neared closer, we once again became quiet. Pulling up in front of our milkshake heaven, I glanced over to her. She was no longer crying and it was only apparent by her red puffy eyes. We made our way inside; straight away ordering the most sugar filled thing on offer.

After our first milkshake we ordered another and we'd eaten two donuts each already; never speaking all the while.

I decided to once again speak first, "If you don't mind me asking, Allison. What was the fiasco in the car about?"

She stared at me confused, "What fiasco?"

"The crying fiasco, you looked really upset."

A shrug, "It was nothing just..." a hitch, "just I remembered my..momm."

With that she was in tears, I made my way round the table and pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head on my shoulder; shaking all the while.

"I just...miss her...rr."

Patting her back; a child shouldn't have lost her mother at this age. "It's ok sweetie. I'm here."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, me comforting her and her crying. She began to become tired, almost falling asleep on my shoulder. We walked out to the car, slowly lowering her into the seat. She gave me one last hug, closed her eyes, whispered "love you mom" and fell asleep.

In that moment I couldn't see her as anything but my little girl, my angel.


	7. Lydia

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

I can now count two girl that I can see as my daughters. They are polar opposites too. One a strong fashionable people person, the other equally as strong but not as fashionable and as much of a people person. The latter was Allison, sure she'd grown since she first arrived but no one could meet up to the high expectations of Lydia Martin when it comes to personality.

Lydia for all her outgoing and bossy exterior is the same as every other Derek Hale and Stiles Stillinski. One may be more open but underneath they all have the same doubts and worries. They all have that little voice in their head that maybe they're not good enough, maybe they aren't doing as well as people want them to be. Maybe they've failed.

And no matter how many different people tell you that, you'll always have those days where the voice comes back. But one way to fend off that little voice is to have someone you love and trust there beside you, someone that tells you how well you've done. These people are usually family, parents, grandparents, best friends, someone who loves you equally as much.

So when Lydia knocked on my door one night, crying and shaking on my doorstep. I knew she was having one of those days. Even the people who others saw as perfect and popular had these days. Popular people had the same feelings and insecurities as others. Lydia, miss popularity, the only Banshee I'd ever met. Any of these names didn't fully show what she was like. What my little girl was like?

"Come in sweetie," wrapping her hands around herself she tiptoed into the house.

"Is Scott home?" she whispered softly.

"No, are you here to see him?"

"No, just checking," again so soft you almost couldn't hear her.

With a quick ok from me I took her coat and led her into the living room where I motioned for her to sit down. She sat in the same spot as Stiles when he was having one of these days. Dunno whether that meant something but it most likely did. She was upset, he was upset, all my children had been upset one day or another and they all would again. Hopefully, I'd be able to hold those days off for as long as humanly possible as it just wasn't fair to them. They're kids, innocent and sweet and mislead at times but still kids. Call me maternal but I know what's best. Stiles doesn't call me the 'Mom of the pack' for nothing. Although that may be so that Derek would stop saying he was acting like a mother hen with the research and care he gave the others.

Takes after his mom there, Scott had said, both of them.

Anyway back to the real matter at hand, Lydia Martin crying in my living room.

I was walking towards the kitchen, a offhanded, "Do you want tea, coffee or juice, sweetie?"

"Tea"

"Milk and sugar?"

Lydia hesitated, ""Just milk no sugar please"

"No problem, sweetie." I've learnt as you can see that the more you show that nothing is wrong with them showing emotion then they'll be fine. With kids as soon as they let go of the restraints they have on there emotions then they feel all that pressure lift and go away. It's better for them that way.

Bottling up whats inside is bad, can cause them to do irrational things, dangerous things.

Minutes passed whilst Lydia made herself at home and I made tea. Gotta let them adjust to the environment before going straight in.

As I walked into the living room carrying a cup in each hand, I asked, "So how can I help you darling? Did something happen?"

Lydia took the cup from me with a small thank you. She looked into it for a few seconds before answering, "Nothing really just...everything actually. Like why am I a banshee of I don't find people until they're dead? Why does my mother act like a petulant child? Why does Scott and Stiles always drag me with them into danger? Why does Allison pull away from me sometimes? Why can't EVERYTHING BE NORMAL AGAIN?"

Yep Lydia is the most vocal of my children by far, has to be why she's so outgoing. She was taking in large breaths, suddenly very composed. Back straight and taking little sips from the tea. But anyone could see through the mask now after that explosion.

"Lydia, listen. You're important sweetheart and it isn't your fault fault those people are dying, OK."

Lydia looked at me, all composed Lydia crumbling once again. Lip wobbling and tears welling, "How'd you know that was the main reason?"

I smiled at her; scooting closer to her on the couch; I reached my hand over and lay it on her knee, and spoke, "Because I know what kind of person you really are. I know that you hold everything that happens as your responsibility when it isn't in fact yours. I as an adult am meant to keep you safe. All those things, like worrying over safety are meant to be my responsibility. I help fix people up. The sheriff is the one who is meant to save those people. To find them and put away the people behind it. Not you."

Lydia scooted closer, laying her head on my shoulder, "I know but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know, I know but remember you have me and the pack."

Lydia laughed watery, "Yey the pack."

I nudged her, "Yes yey the pack. Sure they make stupid decisions but they're good."

Lydia sat up and looked me in the eyes, "Can I tell you something I was told never to tell anyone ever for as long as I shall live?"

Smiling, "Well technically you shouldn't but you seem dying to so..."

"Derek sings in the shower"

"WHAT?!"

Lydia and me burst into hysterics, oops. Stiles and Scott may have heard.


	8. Twins

**I don't own the characters **

* * *

The twins, two very similar and two very different boys. Similar by the fact that they were the spitting double in looks and that both were as protective of the other. Then you have their love for motorbikes. The difference; their names. But they are different; but it's more subtle factors.

Now as you know I'm amazing. Got parenting tips through the roof that have kept me afloat in my odd but never boring life. Need I say it again; werewolves.

I had to demonstrate the moment that I met these two boys at the same time not because they are one; even though I've heard they can mold together; but I decided to put them together because I've had barely any contact with them. There not as permanent of a resident as some round my house, also they tend to wish to avoid the hospital as much as possible. Everyone does. So I guess if the turn up at the hospital then I should be worried.

I do get along with them, they aren't as bad as Derek or Stiles or Isaac say. I have a gut feeling, motherly one, that is telling me that they are just misunderstood and need some help. Rather than the degrading and abandonment that they seem to be experiencing.

One thing that worries me is that they did have to kill their whole pack to join the alpha pack but they seem to have reformed; more like they have.

It had been a day where I was free that I inevitably had one of my motherly conversations with them. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Both boys had come round my house, soaking wet with the horrific rainstorm going on outside and Scott being my ever so caring son decided that they were to stay at ours.

I had chatted with them; about their day; school; anything that seemed to cause them to relax. And I honestly got along with them, they seemed to like me too. Being true gentlemen by doing the dishes; asked if they'd get Scott to do that.

They'd had to sleep in the guest room and we moved Isaac in with Scott, much to Isaac's dismay as he seemed to dislike the idea of having them in _his_ room with _his_ stuff.

I had sent all the boys to bed, going up myself an hour later. Before you say anything, they have school. I don't care if they used to be alphas or if I wasn't their parent. They are going to bed so that they don't fall asleep in class. House rules. Anyway as I walked by Isaac and Scott's room, and I may took a peek in, and I may have found them asleep on the bed with game controllers in their hands and technically speaking I may have taken a couple of photos of them. Ok I did but sue me.

After that room I wandered along the hall, a small part of me wanting to look in on the twins. That small part nearly always wins and today was that day. A peak inside found me with two boys both in the bed. One having a nightmare. I'm sure if I left them then they'd be fine but I couldn't I had to help him somehow.

So I went over to Aidan I think and shook his shoulder gently, "Hey...hey wake up. You're ok."

He could seriously wolf out and bite me but I didn't care, I had to wake him up.

"Come on...sweetheart wake up"

"Waaa...you doin'?"

Hmmmm, I seem to have woken up the other one and not the one currently having a nightmare.

I looked at the other who was rubbing sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, "Your brothers having a bad dream, I was trying to wake him up."

He nodded a little and began patting his brother with a faint "Aidan", I seem to have gotten them the right way round at least.

His brother woke up with a jolt, arms scrambling round until they grasped a hold of his brothers arms. "Waaa..t...what's going on?"

His eyes were darting everywhere and Ethan, who was calmly sitting next to him, spoke, "Nightmare"

From the way Ethan was acting I could only assume that these nightmares were common and that hurt me. How could someone experience such things and not have them helped, they must have witnessed something truly horrifying.

"oooh...ugh Mrs McCall...what you doing here?"

I went to speak but Ethan spoke for me, "Trying to wake you"

"oooh...thanks" He flopped back down, his twin copying until both looked ready to fall back asleep. I knew they wanted me to leave but I couldn't. I at least needed them to know that I'd help them.

I spoke, "Do they happen often? The nightmares."

"Yeah" both of them chorused.

"To both of you?"

"Yeah"

"If you don't mind me asking," I waited for a signal to continue and I got one, "What are they about?"

Aidan looked at Ethan, prompting him to speak. Ethan sighed, "The past. Things we've done. Things done to us. Things we've let happen. Guilt mainly."

From the short court sentences I knew they didn't want to speak right now, so I told them that I'd always be open to listen and bid them goodnight.

Now I can't tell you what they told me about their pasts but I can tell you that they've opened up to me. And become my twins.


	9. Boyd

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

Again Boyd was another character in the pack that I barely saw. Occasionally, I saw him sure but even in those moment he barely spoke. He was known for being quiet but well spoken in the times that he did. Part of me believes that is why Derek decided that he'd be perfect for his merry band of misfits. Please don't tell him I called them that, he has demanded we don't. So we do it in secret instead, well except for Stiles but that's Stiles.

Boyd isn't a solitary character like many think as I've said he's quiet but he longs for company and companionship. Furthering why he actually joined. He was offered a bound group of friends in Derek, Erica and Isaac. Erica becoming the closest to him in the end. They tried to run when everything got dangerous and out of hand concerning the Alpha Pack. They didn't manage to escape the area, not even the town. I think deep down everyone wishes that they'd managed. Sure we'd have missed them but then a least they'd have been safe. Boyd, since his attempt and that causing the loss of Erica, no longer has any sort of desire to be afar from the pack.

It's security in numbers at its best. The loss of a loved one causing him to worry and fret over the others. You could tell he was over compensating, wanting to destroy every threat before it could become one. I heard the story about what happened when everyone believed Derek to be dead. It still pains me but at least I know now that they are all safe and sound. I had been on edge for a couple of weeks after before I fully believed that none of them would do it again.

And before you say anything. Yes I know about what happened to Scott when he was affected. But I agreed not to say anything about knowing, I might have bullied Isaac into telling me. He takes desserts very seriously.

Back to Boyd, who was currently taking residence at my house. Scott had begged me to take him in for about three nights because he didn't trust himself around his family at the moment. I wasn't going to turn him away even if Scott didn't beg. I was vastly becoming outnumbered by the amount of boys lately. With Scott, Isaac and Boyd all staying under my roof.

The main reason behind why Boyd needed to stay here was because his shifting wasn't controlled. Derek couldn't have him round due to complications of some kind so Boyd was forced to ask Scott. Not that Scott would mind.

Dinner was filled with chatting and laughing from all four of us. It took Isaac to get Boyd involved in the conversations but overall everyone was involved and having an altogether good time. Then after that I sent all three boys off to bed. Boyd was staying in Isaac's room. I decided to watch TV, I never usually manage to stay awake during the entire thing. I have to try and get as much sleep whenever I can with my job, especially when I'm on call.

So when I manage to stay awake through the entire thing you would expect me to be pleased. But I wasn't because I didn't watch the show, what I did instead was comfort a emotionally upset teenager. I wasn't mad at him for it of course, I'm glad that he seeked comfort in me.

When I was watching, I had heard footsteps coming down. Hesitant footsteps. These usually signaled the approach of Isaac after another nightmare or if something worried him. So I didn't look to see who it was. I just signaled them over to the couch to sit next to me.

To say I got a shock was an understatement because when I looked over to start talking to who I thought was Isaac I was mistaken. He cleared his voice awkwardly at the way I acted; shifting uneasily thinking I wanted him to leave by the looks of it.

So I smiled in an attempt to mend ground, "So...I thought you were asleep in Isaac's room."

Boyd nodded, "Couldn't sleep."

Keep friendly, don't want to push him off. "Does Isaac snore?"

He smirked, "No...it's not that. Just memories."

"Erica"

"Yeah"

We both nodded solemnly, she was a nice girl under that defensive exterior. She'd been dealt an unfair hand and paid for it in embarrassment. The way people treated her was unkind but she did find people who cared for her in the end. Although it was for a small amount of time.

"She loved you," I offered.

"Leaning back and closing his eyes, he whispered, "I know. I planned on doing something but that's too late now. She's gone."

A single tear fell; then another; then another and before long tears were streaming freely down his face. He made no attempt to hide them, no attempt at keeping it in. Because he felt like he didn't have to hide his feeling from me maybe, I don't know. However, I'm glad he didn't.

I attempted to comfort him with words, to engage him in discussion but he stayed silent. Eyes closing for long periods of time. Tears not ending.

I patted him on the shoulder, "Come on let's get you to bed."

He nodded and when we were outside of his room he spoke to me. The first time in a good ten minutes, "Sorry about that. I should have spoke to you but...I just needed to know someone was near by."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm always here for everyone, including you. Now get to bed, Boyd. School's tomorrow and I'm not letting you sleep in."

He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before quietly going into Isaac and his room.


End file.
